The use of electronic devices has significantly increased in recent years (e.g., accessing music and sending/receiving messages). Devices receive input from the user, such as a selection of a song for playback, a selection of a message recipient from a phonebook, a textual input for a message body, and a selection of a particular page of a document. As a result of the increased use of devices, the frequency of user input into such devices has also significantly increased.